This invention relates to a portable piping-and pump-system testing apparatus which tests leakage detectors used in such systems and which, optionally, tests for line leaks in such systems.
Leakage test equipment is used and needed to protect the environment from toxic fluids which may leak through pipes and seep into the ground effecting damage to the ground water as such and also effecting waste of a valuable resource used for production of energy. With the advent of storing toxic fluids underground and with the environmental agencies policing environmental problems effected by toxic fluids spilling into the ground and contaminating the water supply, different types of single function leakage testing equipment have be conceived.
One known prior art is a PORTABLE LEAK TEST INSTRUMENT, U.S. Pat. No. 3,756,072, which comprises a tank containing an inert gas and connected through a pre-set pressure regulator to a first pressure indicating gauge and a line which is a adapted to be coupled to the closed system to be tested.
Another known prior art is a LIQUID VOLUMETRIC LINE LEAK TESTING APPARATUS AND METHOD, U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,102, which comprises a calibrated burette which is connected to the pump system and which delivers fluid product to the pump system and registers over a selected period of time the change in the level of fluid product in the burette.
Another known prior art is a LIQUID VOLUMETRIC LINE LEAK TESTING APPARATUS, U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,426, which comprises a calibrated burette, a funnel for filling the burette to a pre-determined level, a hand-operated pump, a pressure gauge, an air bleed device, and a permanent magnet all which are contained in a case.
Another known prior art is an APPARATUS AND METHOD 0F DETECTING LEAKS IN PRESSURIZED PIPING SYSTEMS, U.S. Pat. No. 4,918,968, which comprises a fill cylinder and a pressure cylinder mounted on a frame. The fill cylinder has a moveable liquid-tight piston, valve ports on one side of the piston, and a vent port on the other side. The pressure cylinder includes a moveable pressure piston, a pressure regulator in communication with one side of the piston and an access port on the opposite side. A connecting rod interconnects the two pistons and a pointer connected to the rod registers on a calibrated scale.
Another known prior art is a GAS LEAKAGE DETECTOR, U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,434, which comprises a housing, an inlet coupling, internal fluid flow path and an outlet coupling enabling the housing to be installed and coupled permanently in-line with the supply line.
Another prior art is an ISOLATOR FOR LEAK DETECTOR TESTER, U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,290, which comprises an isolator selectively mountable in the seat of the housing, means for mounting the leak detector in the isolator, means for interconnecting through the isolator the outflow from the submerged pump with an inlet to the mounted leak detector, and a tap for discharging fuel flow from the leak detector.
Another known prior art is an APPARATUS FOR TESTING LEAK DETECTORS, U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,158, which comprises a pressurized tank, a mount for receiving the leak detector, a capillary tube extending into the tank, a manifold, and a plurality of flow restrictors.
Another known prior art is a LINE LEAK DETECTOR AND METHOD, U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,212, which comprises means for measuring the temperature of the liquid in the line, means for measuring the temperature and pressure of the liquid in a test reservoir, and means for receiving the signals from said measuring means.
Each of the above-identified patents describes apparatuses and test equipments which perform a single function meaning that in order for a complete test to be performed on a pipe and pump system which includes conducting a test on the leakage detectors in the system, conducting a test on the leakage detectors out of the system, and conducting a line leakage test, the user would need multiple test equipment to perform the tests. There is a definite need for an apparatus which can perform a complete test on a given pipe and pump system without having to use multiple apparatuses.